The Perfect Memory
by What-The-'CHIZ
Summary: I know I’m leaving a lot behind but this place has too many memories." Gabrielle is trying to get out of her constant guilty nightmares of leaving behind her little sister. Will Jacob black help stop her torture and turn nightmares into perfect memories?
1. Happy Birthday 2me

Disclaimer- I probably won't remember to put this every time but I don't own anything you recognize but the plot and my peoples. Twilight is not mine. Oh and I don't own anything Paramore.

Chapter 1- Happy Birthday to me

The silence is a sanctuary that can never be achieved when you live where I do. Yelling, screaming, gunfire; typical for around the city. But I definitely won't be here for long. As soon as the paperwork is done I am out of here. I know I'm leaving a lot behind but this place has too many memories-

_Flashback_

'_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get-',_

_I answer my phone before it hangs up._

"_Hello?" I answer with the ever bored/ tired voice._

"_Is this Gabrielle Love?" asks a frantic voice._

_Oh no. I knew that voice._

_Then everything went black._

_End Flash back_

I shake out of my flashback once again. _'I have to stop doing that'_ I think to myself. _'It's hard but I know its time to move on'_. Just as I think that I turn and look at my calendar. February 14 Th has my writing under it stating 'moving day'. I sigh as I look around my rainbow, box-filled room. '_Happy birthday to me_, 'I think bitterly.


	2. Leaving Everything Behind

Disclaimer- I don't own Charlie Swan or Twilight; Just Gabrielle and the plot.

Chapter 2 –Leaving Everything Behind

_Flashback_

"_How'd a dummy like you get to graduate the same class as me? Your two years younger than me," I asks mock-angrily._

"_I dunno" my little sister says, innocently shrugging her shoulders._

"_My point exactly"_

"_Well…well…" we erupt into a fit of giggles until we cry, collapsing onto her bed._

_End Flashback_

I don't notice I'm really crying until full out sobs rack my body and I have to pull over. I'm almost to my new happy hometown, I think dryly. No where I go will I be able to truly be happy. I had to grow up too quickly. Being brought up from a harsh childhood, I had to work for everything me and my sister needed. Now's not the time for fun.

It's almost dark and I still can't control myself. '_How long have I been here'_, I wonder to myself. I've been driving trough the Washington terrain for hours. I think I passed that same tree three times, too. _'Oh wait, this is a forest; their bound to have the same trees,'_ I thought to myself dumbly bringing on another round of tears. Just then a police cruiser chips and pulls up behind me.

Aw _man_

A handsome, white, middle aged man walks up to my window in his police uniform. I roll it down not bothering to wipe my pitiful tears. I might as well ham it up a bit.

"Hello ma'am I'm Chief Swan. What seems to be the problem?" he asks in a surprisingly concerned voice.

I'm surprised. These people definitely have never lived in a city. I debate on whether or not show how pitifully helpless I am. I decide to give in. Why be stuck over pride.

"I'm lost" I reply softly in my naturally sounding baby voice. To my surprise his concern deepens.

"Well do you have family?"

"….No," I lied hoping he didn't catch my hesitation.

"Friends?"

"No"

"A Home"

I look down and shake my head, too embarrassed to admit it out loud.

"Well I guess your coming home with me"

"WHAT?!" I shriek surprised. Chief Swan jumped back surprised also. He looks at me cautiously. _'Ha I would too'_, the inner me thought bitterly. "What?" I tried again quietly.

"I have another room; you obviously have nothing, so you're staying with me.

Wow. I he sure told me.

"Now, what's your name?" he all but cooed at me. I guess he thought I was a kid; I'm tiny for my age.

The sincerity in his eyes, made me trust him immediately. "Gabrielle Nicole Love," I recited proudly, "nice to meet you Chief Swan."

He nodded like and old western cowboy and told me to follow him home in his cruiser. I nodded back and watched him walk away. Sighing I straightened my position and think to myself _'now what'. _A honk snaps me out of my trance and I am on my way _hom_e; leaving everything behind, and finding a way to live without the pain of thinking about my little sister.


	3. Gasping for Air

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any descriptions I used. Wish I owned that Mustang though.

A/N- And now we finally see the infamous Jacob Black

Chapter 3-Gasping for air

_Flashback_

"_Get the F***k up" was all I heard before I hit the floor in a loud _thump. _Then, the next thing I know I was being stepped on, knocking all the air out of me. My little sister laughs at my barely conscious form while still standing on me._

_End Flashback_

I woke up gasping, trying to fill my greedy lungs with air. As soon as I calmed down, I look to my alarm clock and let out a startled squeak as I take in my surroundings. When I didn't recognize the room I was in I begin to panic. I always hyperventilate when in shocked. Then, like being hit with a pile of bricks it all came back to me. Just like how it always does. I had to blink hard to keep the tears at bay. _'She's okay,'_ I recite to myself.

I made my decision that I was going to venture out in the Washington area. I couldn't sit here and let the memories turn me numb. That's not how I'm supposed to move on. I have a mission.

Hopping out of bed, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and crept into the hallway. There were two other doors in the hallway so I guessed the one in the middle was the bathroom.

"Ha" I accidently whoop aloud even adding a perfect fist pump.

I swiftly take in my surroundings expecting Chief Swan to be there ready to question my sanity. When it was all clear I crept into the bathroom and silently shut the door behind me. When I turn I am face to face with myself in the mirror.

'_Let the bashing begin,'_ I think disgusted. I can't even look at myself without seeing flaw.

My rich bronze skin is now pale and lifeless. My once thick wavy hair is now tied up hidden from any memories of a certain someone with the same hair. My once bright emerald green eyes are now dull compares to the charm around my neck.

…the…charm…..

I hurriedly unclasp the charm and throw it into my bag. Then jump into the shower to get rid of last nights sleep. I crept out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, I close the door behind me to take a real took around the room I'm staying in. It was facing the front yard with yellow lace curtains around the screen-less, bar-less window. As I glanced around I took in the light blue walls and hardwood floors, desk, and an old school computer.

_Plain_, I think, _but it'll do_.

I toss my bag back in the rocking chair and scramble for something to wear. I slowly got dressed in the typical tee, skinnies and converse. Then to make up fore lost time I jet out of the room and thunder down the stairs.

What can I say; I'm still technically a kid. Run into the bright yellow cabinet kitchen and find a note from Chief Swan.

"Stay out of trouble and have fun. -C" was scrawled in his hurried chicken scratch.

"Aww, he cares" I voice slightly choked up. I hurry out of the house, keys in hand, and hop in my car before I break down.

Today is a sunny day in….. Forks, right. I drive with the windows down and the music blasting out of my Mustang GT500. Yea I know; you don't have to say it. I don't how long I've been driving or how many times I've been going in the wrong direction but soon I hit a beach. I look around and see many tan people walking around, having fun, and enjoying the sunny day.

This must be that Rez I heard about.

The view was beautiful.

I look away form the people and across the beach. I see a low cliff just a few meters away and huge white logs of driftwood littering the pebbly sand. The water is clear blue and the sun proudly peaks out through the clouds. I get out of my baby and slowly walk down the beach taking everything in.

Through my gazing I don't notice my company until I hear two high pitch squeals. Look down about two feet away and see two little girls playing around. I smile as I see the two girls having fun with each other running in and out of the water. My smile is whipped off my face when a mid- twenties woman calls then to them that its time to go home for dinner.

'…_.they're sisters …,'_I admit sadly in my head.

I try to avert my attention somewhere else but all the families were too painful to watch. I looked for a quick escape and saw a little trail going up towards the cliffs. I ran for it; clawing my pay up the trail; tearing at the trees and plants in my haste.

I hit the top gasping as I grab at my neck as if it can get the oxygen back into my lungs faster.

I stumble forward and collapse at the edge of the cliff, curling in on myself. Going numb. Trying to survive myself.

"_Why can't I be with my sister,"_ I think jealously.

I heard a whimper and a rustle of trees behind me. I didn't pay any notice thought. I was too busy going numb.

Then I felt a shimmer in the air and heard steady footsteps walking strait up to me and then stop.

I suddenly shoot up into a sitting position to look up at my intruder…

And up…

And up…

And up…

I crane my neck and lean back so far that I fall flat _on_ my back.

Soon bark brown eyes connect with my dull emerald green ones.

I'm left gasping once _again_ for breath.


	4. My Moon

**Sorry it took so long. Finals are going on now and I have to push up my grade so I'm not kicked out of honors. Also I got writers block but it all came back after I read 'Never Too Late' by spiritmccinnamon. Check it out; it's pretty awesome. Anyways, this chappy is in the ever awesome Jacobs POV. Review, I need inspiration! Oh and thanx to ya'll that put me on Story Alert!**

**Music for the chapter: Daniel Bedingfield- If Your Not the One & David Archuleta- Crush**

**Disclaimer- I own Gabrielle only. No Jacob *tear*.**

My Moon

Jacob POV

3 years. 3 years I've been gone. Running away from the skeletons in my closet. I'm back now though. Back home to my family, my friend, and my 'brothers'. I'm scared to go home through. I mastered phasing and self control but I'm still wild; lost to my inner wolf. I hear words but I can't really understand. My appearance is probably another story. I haven't phased to my human self in over a year; it was too much pain, so now I'm sure I look like the monster that I am. It's not my looks that are keeping me from going home, though. Who says I'm welcome into LaPush anymore? Who says that my family, friends, 'brother' will even accept me again? I'm a coward, runaway, failure, disgrace to the Black name. So that's why now in I'm La Push running around the cliffs to clear my head and hide my scent from the pack.

…Cliffs…

Before I could stop it painful images of _her _coursed through my mind. All the things we've been through. All the memories we've shared. Everything flashed through my mind like a tortuous nightmare. I stopped my running so that maybe the images would go away. No such luck. They got worse and I began to whimper. I run into a tree to make physical pain instead of focusing on my breaking heart. The tree was what stopped it. Even though I have awesome self control my nightmares still somehow leak through.

My attack on the tree must have scared off all the animals because it was completely silent. I focus on my surroundings using my wolf hearing and finally I heard something. Crashing waves, a heart that wasn't mine and… sobbing? The sound tore at my heart and destroyed my insides. I withered from a pain so immense that I couldn't even cry out. Then I instantly phased; something that has never happened without my consent before. The sobbing quieted down but it's still tearing at my heart. Curiosity killed the cat but since I'm not a cat I pulled on my shorts and crept out of the bush. At the edge of the cliff a lone girl lay withering on the ground. Is she ok? Is she hurt? How can I make her feel better? Who did this to her? I landed on that one and began to shake. I'd kill anyone who touched this precious girl. I walked right up to her and stopped, checking every inch of her with my eyes to see if she's ok. Why isn't she moving? Can't she tell I'm right here? Maybe she can't move; maybe she's stuck; maybe-she cuts off my mind rant by shooting up into a sitting position. I freeze as she scans me curiously. Of course I would forget what I look like. I did take a swim in the Quillayute River so I shouldn't be too bad. Her eyes slowly take in my huge nearly 7 foot form until she falls on her back. I go to reach out to her when her still traveling gaze reaches my eyes.

Then everything stops. Every emotion that I had flashed across my features. Shock. Excitement. Anger. Hurt. Sadness. Heartbreak. Guilt. Acceptance. Fear. Love.

She is still frozen while stares in my eyes so I take in her form. Gorgeous. She's like my opposite; my moon. A tiny little thing but with muscles and womanly curves. She has bronze sun kissed skin but it's a little pale. Maybe she is sick. Her hair is thick, black, and wavy pulled up into a ponytail on her head. Her features look…. exotic kind of. She has a small baby fact to go with her muscle and curves, full pouty lips, a pixie pointy nose, small ears and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life. With her tan skin her eyes just pop; you're immediately attracted to them. There big, but not freakish so, and almond shaped in a startling shade of green. I can get lost in those eyes. Those eyes. Every time I look in them I get a shock. But in those eyes I see they are bloodshot for her crying and my face falls to think of how she is sad of hurt or _something_ other than happy. I carefully take a step forward with my hand outstretched worriedly. Then, still on her position on the floor she starts gasping. Is she scared of me? Dumb question; of course she's scared of me. I'm a monster, an animal, wild.

But then, as I'm turning away, I hear the most beautiful thing in my world. Her voice.

"Whoa" she says breathlessly in shock. The sound of her voice is beautiful; like a baby giggling of bells. Not bloodsucker bells but… I can't even explain it. I turn back and peer at her. I see she's anticipating something. Oh, maybe I should speak. I open my mouth to say something. All that comes out of my mouth is a couple grunts and coughs. I clear my throat and try again with little victory. This time I make an embarrassing "uhhh" sound. I clamp my mouth shut and look at my feet. 'I'm so embarrassed' I think to myself. I feel the blush staining my dark cheeks. I thought that I would be able to say something but I guess I thought wrong.

"It's ok" my angel coos as she straightens herself and calmly creeps forward. I sink onto my butt and cross my legs Indian style. (A/n-HAHA;P) She gives me a hesitant look. I guess she really is scared of me. She continues her movement and sinks into her butt and replicates my stance on the ground.

"Hello" she says to me like a scared, hurt animal. Like I care though. I'd be anything for that voice, whoa, when did I get so whipped. I'm sounding more and more like Sam and Jared. They'd surely get a laugh if they heard about this.

If they even accept me anymore. How could I forget that? They would probably attack at any sight of a coward like me. I shouldn't even be here. What made me dumb enough to go back? I'm broken out of my dark trance when a cold, fragile hand grasps mine. I look down at our interlocking fingers. A perfect fit. A sharp intake a breath from my little angel makes my eyes snap up to hers. Only, she isn't looking at me; she's looking at our hands like I was a moment ago. I study her expression as her shocked gaze takes in our hands. Her eyes slowly lift to mine and we connect with a flow of realization.

"A perfect fit" she whispers softly, tearing up. Without thinking I pull her softly into my arms. She complies with no hesitation. Cradling her tiny womanly form I gently rock her like my mother used to while she violently sobs into my chest. Breaking my heart.

I don't remember how long she cries until she quiets down. I glance down at her from their spot on the sunset. I jump as I se she is staring at me looking dazed. Knowing I cant talk I give her a questioning stare back. She immediately flushes and looked down. Nuh uh, I'm not having any of that. I lightly grab her chin, tilting her head up to face mine and give her an encouraging smile. I can't help letting my love for this unknown girl creep into my eyes. She gasps again and right then I notice exactly how close we are. My eyes travel up from her mouth to those beautiful eyes and I instantly get lost. We move our faces simultaneously closer and lean our heads in. Her eyelids lightly droop and close but mine stay open watching, gazing as her face gets closer to mine. Right when her lips are a breath away from mine an earsplitting alert howl pierces the air. My angel doesn't mind it but I surely do. They aren't exactly close but they can be in no time. Without thinking I shoot up into a crouch and growl looking around franticly as if something around me can solve my problem.

"What is it?" my angel shouts alert also. Another howl pierces the air closer to up but this one warning. As if she can tell my angel shrieks lightly and clasps onto my arm. I look down to see that she the fear in her eyes and the worry. I have to protect her. I grip her around the waist and lift her into my arms. I shift to carry her bridal style is I shoot into the woods and away from the pack, running faster than I ever have in my life I jump through gaps in trees and dodge stray branches still trying to focus both on my grip and her. My angel quickly grasps my neck and buries her head into my shoulder. I have to get outside of the territory before they can catch up to me. I have to get her away and safe. I have to protect her; my imprint.

Suddenly a figure comes out of the thick brush on my right and rams into me like a fright train. It caught me on surprise meaning that it rammed so hard into me that I lost my grip on my angel. She flew from my hands and hit her back onto a tree and fell into a heap on the ground unconscious. I got the same treatment but because of my size I smashed _through_ a few trees. I fall to the ground but land in a crouch, on the balls of my feet, shake myself off, and stand. Looking around I see that I am surrounded by four bloodsuckers.

That's what the wolves are after! Not me and my angel…..

My angel…. Where is she? Oh no, the tree. I run through the group of suckers fighting to get my way through. I'm not as strong as I am wolf but when I get to her I can't risk grabbing her with my teeth. A big burly bloodsucker backhands me while I'm distracted by two others and I go flying again into another tree and hit the ground. Right next to my angel.

I turn my head and look at her. My whole body hurts but is replaced with fear as I see red dripping from her head. Before the leaches could notice it, multiple howls break the silent air. Their heads rip around to the source of the noise. I take there distraction to my advantage by gathering up my imprint and running with her limp body in my arms. I don't know how long I run but I keep going until La Push is far behind and the leech scent is far gone. Coning across a quiet meadow I slow my pace and check my surroundings. The sun is now fully gone and a full moon hangs mysteriously in the sky. The moon casts a strange light on the meadow making everything glow. (A/N- not the Avatar type of glow) I get sort of an eerie feeling; not like being watched or something dangerous just… it's like I'm supposed to be here. I look down at my imprint, still lying limp in my arms. Her heartbeat is still going strong and her breathing is even and heavy. The blood has stopped falling from the cut on her head a while ago but the blood traveled down the side of her neck to her chest. I walked into a cave beside the stream and took out some cloth from my pocket. Laying her gently down I dart back out to the stream to wet the cloth. When I get back to her I quickly wipe her blood from her head and neck before it can reach her shirt and necklace. I never really noticed she had one because I was so lost in her eyes. Come to think of it the charm has the exact same stone as her eyes. I gently lift it with my pointer and index finger and bring it close to my face for closer inspection. Twisting it to the back I see two words written in italics.

_To Gabrielle_

So that is my angel's name. Gabrielle. Beautiful just like the holder of that name. Just thinking about the word makes my heart skip a couple of beats. I gaze down lovingly at her and bring her further into a cave where a set a small fire and curl up beside her. I didn't sleep even if I could. I just kept reciting that beautiful name over and over again like a prayer until I could say it perfectly. The only word I _could _say.

Gabrielle. My imprint. My heart. My love. My life. My moon.

**Pheww! WOW, Jacob Black. That's all I have to say about that. So there you have it peoplez. Chapter 4 of the Perfecto Memorio. LOL. Sorry again that it took so long but I'm still in high school and finals KILL me! Anyways, please review; I don't have any and I really like when it lights up and says **_**'reviews'**_** next to my story. Add some suggestions. Say if you like it. Simple. Heck you could even ask me to read another story that you just absolutely adore. I'll definitely check it out 4 u. ANYWAYS… thanx for reading and REVIEW!**

**URZ TRULY**

**-What-the-'CHIZ'**


	5. Off My Ass

**So here we are chapter five of The Perfect Memory. Before I start I want to say thanx to ****skarpia**_***tear***_** for being my first reviewer for this story. Thanx a bunch! Oh and Ronnie Swan 4 being so funny XD. (And slightly sadistic)**

**Disclaimer-I wish every day that I owned Twilight but I just keep getting Gabrielle. Oh well, if she gets Jake that means **_**I**_** get Jake. Gotta love win-win situations. ; p**

Speechless

JPOV

I don't know how long that I've been staring at her but a sudden noise caused me to jump out of my stupor and into high alert. I snatched my eyes away from Gabrielle to quickly look around the cave. Everything was normal looking but something made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. My instincts told me something wasn't right so I carefully untangled my arms from around Gabrielle and crept out of the cage and into the meadow. Everything was still; not one branch swayed. Matter of fact there was no wind at all. I crouched in front of the caves opening, closed my eyes, and enhanced my wolf hearing into the eerie night. See when you're a werewolf you are able to take certain instincts/traits and enhance them in the time of need. It's different for me though, I guess, since I'm the heir of Ephraim Black my abilities are stronger then even Sam's. For example, earlier when I had to get Gabrielle safe, I accentuated my wolf speed and was able to get to my destination in half the time than if I would have ran on my own. Pretty impressive huh? So anyways, I took my wolf hearing and expanded it far through the forest to check my surroundings.

Nothing.

Something in the air made it seem like I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was up; I just couldn't relax. Also Gabrielle would be waking up in the morning so I had to take her back home soon. I scanned the woods one more time before I ducked back into the cave. My imprint seemed to be deeply asleep since I could hear her deep breathing from all the way outside. God, she was so beautiful. So comfortable and at peace even with that huge gash on her head. I took care of it though; when you live all over the place, especially the woods, for three years you learn a thing or two about cuts, scratches, and bruises. I don't know about the extent of the head trauma but I doubt she'll remember much.

I made sure the fire was out and then gathered my angel lightly into my arms. She shifted slightly but I could tell she would be asleep for a little while longer. When we walked, well _I_ walked, out of the cave I ignored the hair raising on my arms and closed my eyes to once again channel my inner wolf speed. The familiar adrenaline flushed through my veins making my heart beat hammer as I took off in the direction of Washington; brushing off the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Gabrielle POV

_Something warm runs along my cheek and down across my jaw. Wow it feels incredible. I slowly let my lids rise and they connect with those familiar loving brown eyes._

"_Wow I must still be asleep" I mumble dreamingly._

_Mr. Handsome laughs deep in his chest. I can feel the rumbling because he has me in his arms pressed into his chest. He shakes his head no at me; laughter in his eyes._

"_Soooo I'm not dreaming" I say slowly, He pauses for a second pondering, and then nods his head quickly._

"_Oh. Okay" I say and close my eyes back to relax into my dream glad for once it's not another nightmare. Even though I'm asleep and numb I feel incredibly exhausted. Sensing my distress Mr. Handsome rocks me from side to side and hums a tune low in his throat. The vibrations send me back into bliss and I fall asleep in my dream._

**In the Morning**

Urgh I feel like crap. Absolute horse crap. My head is pounding and my back hurts like a bitch. I blew out a sigh and blinked my eyes to shake off the last of my dream. I dreamed of a very wild, tall, and handsome man. He swooped in and saved my life from what I do not know and do not care. It was so realistic. If I close my eyes I can still imagine him saying my name. While I was trying to get back to my state of bliss a gust of wing flitted through the open window and instantly filled the room. Aw, now I'm cold! I swear it was hot a minute ago. No little bit of wind could possibly cool a room that quick. Absolutely ridiculous. I shifted to the left and then to the right to try to get a warm position. I must have shifted too far because next thing I knew my body made contact with hardwood floor. Being the lazy a$$ I am I just lay there and hoped I would magically come off the floor. No such look. Dang-it.

My whole body just ached and the floor wasn't helping either. I finally sat up painfully slow and to my confusion, took in the room of Chief Swan's daughter's room. Before I got the chance to question how I got here Chief swan himself opened the door clad in his police uniform.

"Hey Gabrielle, why don't you come on down for some breakfast," he asked politely. I could see a little bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Um…okay, Chief Sw-" he cut me off.

"Call me Charlie," he said while smiling brightly.

"Sure Charlie," I replied softly. He nodded and stepped out of the room with me following silently. As we walked down the hallway in the direction of the stairs I stopped short and veered towards the bathroom.

"Um, Chei-Charlie?" he turned and looked at me curiously.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and meet you down there," I told him hesitantly. He nodded and continued to head downstairs obviously out of his element. I walk into the bathroom, close the door, and lean against it sighing. When I finally relaxed enough to not need the support of the door I turned and then froze; the breath caught in my throat. I looked absolutely terrible. My already pale bronze skin was a sickly pallid color that looked green under the dim lights. If you looked close into my midnight hair for long enough you could see that it was caked and matted in dirt and mud. I attempted to get some of it out by running my fingers through it but it only tangled more and added pressure to my headache. Defeated I just bushed my filthy bangs out of my face so I could at least see what I was doing. When my bangs were fully out of the way a jagged red scar through my eyebrow to my forehead stood out shockingly against my skin. I did a quick check and thankfully there was no blood anywhere to ring up unwanted memories. How the hell did this happen to me? What other damages do I have that I don't remember getting? I quickly stripped off the outer layer of my clothing clad in my undies and twisted in different angles to check for more damage. What I found made my eyes fill with unshed tears. I was scarred just like am on the inside. Jagged puffy scratches littered all along my back side from the back of my neck to the top of my hips. It looked like I'd either been in knife fight, whipped, or mauled by a porcupine. I sighed, stripped the rest of my clothes off and stepped into the scalding hot shower head. I hissed as the hot water stung as it flowed across my scratches. I carefully massaged my soap and shampoo in and then rinsed myself off without inflicting anymore unnecessary pain. After a good amount of time just standing under the water as it relaxed my muscles, I finally shut of the water and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom. Taking advantage of the steam I got through my morning routine and carefully picked up my picked up my clothes prepared to run towards my room in a towel. I cracked the bathroom door and leaned my head through listening for any sign of Charlie. From his happy off-key humming and loud ruckus of banging pots I could tell he was still in the kitchen so I rushed into my room and clicked the door closed behind me. I walked to my hamper and placed my dirty clothes in the almost full pile, making a mental not to do some laundry. Walking over to my semi-packed suitcase I pulled out a comfy tank and a pair old plain yoga pants. I didn't expect to do much but sit around since I didn't know anyone around here. Well unless I decided to hang out with the ever entertaining Charlie, I mean it was the weekend; maybe his wild side came out. Right. Note the heavy sarcasm. Even if he didn't have an alter ego I might be able to get some answers on what in the world happened to me last night and why I can't seem to remember. Deciding on the latter idea I checked my appearance once more and made my way in the direction of the stairs. Before my door was fully open I was blasted with the fire alarm sounding through the house. I threw the door open the rest of the way, thundered down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen. The sight before me made me burst into a fit of giggles and lean on the wall for support.

Charlie turned to me when he heard my loud outburst and said in an indifferent voice," I tried." I could see the embarrassment flushing his cheeks as he carelessly shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me... ha- cough... Let me get that for you Charlie," I told him while trying to keep a serious face. Let me tell you that was one of the funniest things I've seen in years.

"Uh... yeah, sure," he replied, clearing his throat uncomfortably. He sat down at the table and picked up his paper trying fruitlessly to hide his tomato colored face. I decided to rub it in a little more just for the fun of it.

"So Charlie, pancakes and eggs okay with you?" I asked innocently glancing at him over my shoulder. He grumbles intelligibly and hightails it out of the kitchen and into the living room. I was later greeted with the sounds of ESPN. I'll take that as a yes.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was getting to work on dinner early since Charlie said one of his friends would be over for dinner and I wanted to make a normal impression. I don't even care if my impression is good; just that I seem like a normal human being. I heard Charlie loves fish so I decided to switch up his type of fish to the style of where I come from. He was a little bit weary when I mentioned it to him earlier but accepting none the least. So hear I am currently in the kitchen cooking up the first meal for the male population than I have in years; Charlie is a cool host so it's the least I can do. Plus that and he has no cooking ability what so ever. I find it very funny that he can't even make ice. I told him that as we sat and watched the Seahawks game yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_"That's what a cold one is for Bri, mans best friend," he told me._

_"I thought that was a dog, Charlie," I accused him over said cold ones._

_"Ha, I meant mans REAL best friend," he said between chugs of beer._

_"Whatever you say Chief, whatever you say," I chanted teasingly._

_"You bet your a**."_

_*End Flashback*_

I shook my head incredulously while thinking about the crazy things me and Charlie talk about. I was brought back to Earth when the door suddenly burst open and the sound of booming laughter came through the threshold. I put the last ingredients into the spaghetti sauce and turned down the temperature on the cooling fish in the oven and went into the hallway. Being taught manners, shocking I know, I walked up to Charlie and took his coat to hang up on the mantel.

"Billy this is the little one I was telling you about, Gabrielle," Charlie introduced while my back was turned.

"Hello," said a low, aged husky voice from behind me. I turned and looked to see an aged Native American man in a wheelchair. His eyes looked shockingly familiar but were filled with wisdom and mischief.

"Nice to meet you Billy." I watched as his eyebrows went up slightly at the high pitch of my voice.

Ol' Charlie wouldn't stop bragging' 'bout you on the way here," Billy recovered quickly.

"Well, it's not everyday I'm put in this situation now; it is my jobs."

"Yeah yeah, save it you old sack," Billy said teasingly. Just then the timer in the kitchen went off.

"Dinner," I called as I walked into the kitchen, the men following behind me. I could practically hear the heavy intakes of the smell and appreciative groans.

"Wow Bri, that smells great. May I ask what exactly it is?" Charlie asked politely while pulling Billy up to the table and taking a seat himself.

"Well," I started while filling the three plates up with food," where I come from we don't really fish because, well it's the Midwest so all farmland. So yeah I had to buy this fish; hope y'all don't mind." I placed the plates filled with food in the table and pulled two beers and an apple juice out of the fridge.

"Alright, this is my Mama's (grandma's) recipe. Its lemon seasoned fried catfish with her special spaghetti. Now eat up." I needed no more invitation. Before the night was over the pot was wiped clean and all that was left of the fish was its bones.

"Bri you put something else in the food that made it tastes so damn good and I intend to find out what it is," Charlie demanded mock seriously why patting down his full bulging belly. Billy chuckled quietly in the same position.

"Yes I did, but if I tell you imp going to have to kill you and I don't like to get my hands dirty Chief Swan," I turned and smiled sweetly, "you too Mr. Billy." Conversation seemed to flow from there talking about anything and everything. I haven't trusted anyone enough to open up to them but these two just opened a flood gate. I didn't share anything too personal and they never pried but everything just felt right at home. I and Charlie were discussing the jobs around here that he knew available. None of them were really my style so after he rattled off different places I pretty much declined them all.

"Well what do you like?" Finally he asked the most important question. I was secretly waiting until he figured out what I actually wanted to do. I had to hold down a chuckle as I recited my likes, dislikes, and interests; the conversation surprisingly sounded like an interrogation.

"Well there's your problem," Charlie stated incredulously, "you're a small little thing that likes to roll with the big boys. What type of girl enjoys that?"

"I'm not like every other girl Charlie and just because I'm the same size as one I'm not a twelve year old. Yeah I like boy stuff; sue me."

"Since you like boy stuff I assume you like cars right?"

"I guess you could say that. Why yes I do like cars, Billy."

"Well then a buddy of mine has a very successful carhop. He wants to put it up for sale so he can retire. Since you have experience why don't you go for it?" He scribbled down and handed me all the info before Charlie go up and wheeled Billy to the door. We said our quick goodbyes and I watched them load up and head down the road. When I was done cleaning up and wasting time I decided to grow a pair and just call. Before I could talk myself out of it I rushed to the phone and dialed the number. Yes I did memories it. After a few rings I started to get discouraged until the line finally picked up and a frail voice answered.

"Hello, yes hi Jerry this is Gabrielle Love, I was calling because I was interested in purchasing your shop…

Phew! FINALLY. I swear I rewrote this chapter like eight times it was crazy! Sorry it took so long peoples. Thank y'all for putting this story on alert I appreciate it greatly. I'm really having second thoughts on if I should finish this, though, or just delete it. I'm not getting any love but I'm giving out a whole lot. Oh speaking of giving out a lot of love, if you have any cool imprint stories you know send me a message and I'll read 'em. It's kinda hard finding more stories 'cuz I'm reading them all fast. Just check out my . So anyways REVIEW! I really don't know if you guy like the story or not and I would hate to delete it.

MUCH LUVz,

What-The-'CHIZ'


End file.
